ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Magda Czajkowski
Magda "Mags" Czajkowski was the Polish, hard-working, fierce caterer who started working at The Queen Victoria in May 1987 to help Den Watts improve the catering at the pub. She began to get romantically involved with Den, before starting a casual affair with Simon Wicks behind his back. Den was furious when he learnt of Magda and his lodger's betrayal, and kicked him out from the upstairs flat of The Vic. Magda and Simon quickly proceeded with their relationship and by August 1987, she asked Simon to move into flat 3A with her. With the pressure of work taking its toll on her, Magda quickly became short-fused with Simon and their relationship ended following months of petty arguing. Magda also looked at buying James Willmott-Brown's house but was gazumped. Fed up of the dissatisfaction she was getting living on Albert Square, Magda decided to leave and live in Fulham with a friend in March 1988. Biography 1987-1988: Ups and downs Magda arrived in Albert Square in May 1987 to help The Queen Victoria's landlord, Den Watts, with the catering in the pub. Den found Magda attractive, and as a newly-single man, he decided to pursue a relationship with her. However, Den was not the only man on the Square to express interest in her, as Simon Wicks, Den's barman, also became infatuated. Den and Magda's relationship did not last long though, as when he went to Morocco for two weeks, Magda began an affair with Simon. When Den returned, Magda showed little interest in him, and Den soon worked out what was going on between her and Simon. Den had a fight with Simon and then sacked him and threw him out of The Vic. By August 1987, Magda felt her relationship with Simon was ready to move forward, so she asked him to move into flat 3A with her. Simon was thrilled by Magda's proposition and agreed, although the move in together quickly caused ructions in their relationship, due to the age difference and Simon's immaturity. Then, in December 1987, Simon tried to impress Magda by buying her a Christmas tree and decorating it for her. Magda did not appreciate Simon's efforts leading to another argument in their already fragile relationship. The pairs petty arguments continued into 1988 and they then broke up when Magda failed to support Simon adequately when he was going through family difficulties. Den took pleasure out of Magda's failed relationship and feigned sympathy for her, before inviting her to have sex with him and leaving her to visit his ex-wife in the hospital whilst she got ready. Ashamed of herself, Magda tried to take her mind off of her failed relationships and embarrassment by focusing on buying Number 43 off of James Willmott-Brown, but she is gazumped by another property buyer, leaving her dejected. She also tried to reconcile with Simon, although she was unsuccessful when he started seeing Donna Ludlow. Fed up of how life in Albert Square was treating her and following a heart-to-heart with Lou Beale, Magda decided to move away to Fulham and live with one of her friends. Before she left, Simon tried to reconcile with her by inviting her to a restaurant. She turned down his offer and then drove away, without telling him she would not be returning. First and last lines "A vodka and tonic please." (First line, to Den Watts) --- "Hey ho." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:EastEnders characters Category:1987 debuts Category:1988 departures Category:Residents of 3A Albert Square